One More
by Saveusy2j
Summary: It's Eldigan x Lachesis or Eldigan x Raquesis whichever you like. so if you're not comfortable with incest don't read this and my first fic in a while. Lachesis and Eldigan had always been close. Ever since they first met the two were inseparable from each other leading to less than savory rumors about their relationship, but who knows maybe those rumors might be true...


Sadness overtook Lachesis after everyone cleared out of the ballroom. There she stood in her white and gold dress prepared for this occasion. It was her 16th birthday, and nobles for all over Agustria came to Nordoin to meet the princess who had just came of age, they showered her with gifts in attempts to win her over, but Lachesis didn't care about any of them, she didn't want any fancy necklaces or bracelets, what she wanted was to see her brother again more than anything else. Her brother Eldigan had been off at The Belhalla Military Academy for the past few years, only showing up briefly for her birthdays and other family matters, and when he was there Lachesis tried her best to spend as much time with him as she could.

She sighed and looked outside the window, but this year was different. He hadn't arrived like he usually did, he hadn't came in his carriage bearing gifts and hugging her like he always did. He never came at all. All Lachesis looked forward to every year was seeing her brother...The man she loved with all her heart.

Lachesis wasn't sure when she fell in love with her big brother, perhaps it had built up slowly over time. She had always admired her brother, who wouldn't have? He was everything a knight should be; Kind, chivalrous, handsome, strong and charming. He was the embodiment of what every young boy with delusions of knightly hood dreams of becoming and who every young girl dreams of marrying.

As she thought about him she held back her tears as she stared out the window, there before her laid the beautiful, lush, green, landscape of Agustria illuminated only by the full moon hanging ominously overhead. Just as she was about to let the tears come flowing out of her she heard the ballroom door creak open. She winced and wiped off some water in her eyes. Turning to face the intruder she saw him standing there…"Eldy." She spoke softly, with grace, but with a hint of sadness she could not cover up.

He smiled at her. She had always loved his smile it was stunning, amazing...She couldn't put it into words he drifted over to her side by the window and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lachesis..."

There she stood in the center of the ballroom. His arms wrapped around her, and her head pressed against his chest. Lachesis sighed happily and after a minute moved to break the hug, keeping her hands gripped on his wrists.

"I...I was starting to think you wouldn't come…" She said almost in a sob looked up at Eldigan locking her sparkling blue eyes with his deep red ones.

"Never." He croaked. "I would never ever pass up an opportunity to be with you." He said and broke one arm free of her grasp and moved it up and her cupped her left cheek smiling down at her.

These actions made her heart flutter and her cheeks turn slightly red. "Thank you dear brother." she said again softly as he moved his hand from her cheek to her shoulder. "You missed the ball and everything though. Father threw it for me it was extravagant and...I just wish you could've been here to dance with me." Her tone of voice was obviously becoming less and less sad and gradually getting more cheerful, however it trailed off near the end.

He chuckled gently and rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah, sorry about...I had to change from my normal route to get here."

"Is there something wrong?" Lachesis asked obviously concerned.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." He responded looking away from her gleaming eyes, "However none of that is important." he said quickly trying to change the subject. He never liked talking politics when he was around her. "If I heard you correctly you said you wished I was here to dance with you." he said as he broke free of her grip completely and moved over to the center of the ballroom dance floor and extended his hand for her. "Well, I'll be happy to grant you, your wish."

Eldigan had wished to dance with her and was relieved when she had said so. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something he had felt for Lachesis...Not as a sibling but as something else...It wasn't until this night, the night that she became a woman that he noticed it. As he stared at her it felt as if time began to slow down. Her beautiful golden haired flowed down elegantly down to her waist and her beautiful blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. She was...beautiful, and he soon came to realize that he didn't just love her as a sibling he loved her as something more. She was strong, determined and beautiful...But she was his sister he couldn't...He couldn't be with her, the thought of this made his stomach turn.

Lachesis stared at Eldigan for a few seconds unaware of the turmoil in his mind. His hand extended just for her to grab. She slowly strolled over to him and grabbed his hand as they got into a dancing position. Her left hand atop of his shoulder and her right locked with his while his left arm wrapped itself around her back. The two began to glide across the dance floor, Eldigan had never been much one of a dancer but this simple waltz despite there not being any music was wonderful, and for the first time in a long time Lachesis felt fully happy as she rested her head against the chest of the man she loved…

After a few minutes of happily waltzing around the ballroom the pair stopped as Lachesis yawned obviously tired from her day. Eldigan only smiled at her as they remained in their dancing position.

"Why did you stop?" Lachesis groaned as she bounced a little. This was followed up by another yawn from her.

"Well, you obviously seemed tuckered out." He said breaking the position but still keeping their hands locked together. "Sounds like you need to go to bed." he chuckled.

"You still treat me like I'm five, Eldy." She giggled softly as she yawned. "Come on one more dance." She begged.

"Perhaps another day Lachesis…" He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and reluctantly removed his hand from hers…

"Alright…" She groaned. "But that's a promise and you cannot break it!" She said in a jokingly angry tone as she skipped back to her room. Obviously happy with the way the night had went.

Little did she know that would be the last time Lachesis would be happy. Over the next few years tensions in Agustria had risen and soon brother and sister were pitted against each other. The unspoken love the two shared for each other was doomed to fail…

All of that. Her birthday, his arrival the dance they had all of it seemed like a distant memory to Lachesis as she stared once more into the eyes of the man she loved...The two didn't know for sure but there was a something in the air that the two could feel something bad was just around the corner.

"Eldy, T-tell me you'll be safe..." She cried out as he began to mount his horse. He turned back around. He looked completely different. A few strands of his hair had began to grey because of stress and his once proud and piercing stare had become solemn and...Weak…

"I promise you that one day we'll see each other again…" His smile was mirthless as he avoided her gaze. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye...Not after everything he had done to her...He put his hand on her left arm and felt the scar he had given her after she tried to defend Sigurd from one of his attacks. He winced as he rubbed it, he had caused this, he had hurt her, he had failed her…"One day…" he repeated to her as they locked eyes again. Red looking into blue…

She gripped the sword he had given her tightly against her chest...She knew him all too well by this time. He was lying to her, he couldn't promise her anything...She could tell by the way he avoided her gaze when she answered…"Brother…" She began but her voice trailed off. She couldn't find the words or the courage to speak up…

"Lachesis…" He whispered softly as he pulled her in and hugged her tightly. For these few brief moments Eldigan felt like it was just him and Lachesis...The two of them alone in this world, which would have been a dream come true...She rubbed her head against his chest and looked up at him. Her usually bright blue eyes seemed sad. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face as they continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes. They didn't need to say another word to each other. As if by instinct they inched their heads closer and closer together until their lips met.

As they kissed Lachesis couldn't help but feel sad. She had wanted this all her life, the returned love of her brother ,but yet it came too late for the two of them. She didn't know what Chagall would do when Eldigan approached him. He was an unpredictable and crazy man...She tried her best to wipe all of those thoughts from her mind as they kissed and instead focused on happier thoughts with Eldigan. Like when they had their first official meeting as brother and sister. He had defended her from Elliot's constant bullying of her. She also thought back to her 16th birthday when the two had danced with each other.

Eldigan reluctantly removed his lips from hers and whispered the three words she'd never forget from him… "I love you..."

Why had fate been so cruel as to only allow these two love when one's time was slowly ticking away...Those were the thoughts Lachesis had as she saw Eldigan mount his horses, Mystletainn in his scabbard, he looked...regal mounted upon his horses, not at all like the worn out man she had saw earlier...

And for the last time she watched as Eldigan rode off...But this time it wasn't back to his friends at the Belhalla military academy, but to the man he despised at Fort Madino, and all Lachesis wanted from him was one more kiss from him, one more minute from him and one more dance with him...


End file.
